Setup - The Adventure Zone: Commitment
Synopsis Full transcript available here. As we prepare for Season Two of The Adventure Zone, we're going to be doing a handful of short-form, experimental arcs, taking turns running new games and exploring new genres. Our first experiment is a super hero story created by Dad, who's running us through the Fate system! Come learn the basics of the Fate rules, and meet the new characters we'll be playing over the next couple of episodes. Game and System * System: FATE * Game: FATE Core Premise From the GM himself: "You guys are brand new recruits to an organization called the Do Good Fellowship. This is an organization that is dedicated to doing good stuff all across the globe. If there’s somebody in trouble, if there’s something that’s wrong, they are there to help people in case of a major disaster or things along that line, and they are basically a humanitarian organization without any real specific ties to government or business. It’s actually based on a concept that Ben Franklin created called a Junto. The Junto was 24 people who got together on a regular basis and met, and they weren’t special, they weren’t the richest, they weren’t the most powerful, it was just 12 people, that got together, and started off every meeting by answering 24 questions. They were all about things like, “Did you see injustice today?”, “Did you get treated poorly today?” and these 24 questions, they were basically to have ideas to try to do what’s best for society, and that’s what the Do-Good Fellowship is kind of a spin-off from. The Fellowship has just had a major technical breakthrough, and they are using that for the next big expansion of the Fellowship. And that is to recruit one person for each department and, using this breakthrough technology, give them super abilities, to go out and deal with these situations that are going on all across the planet. And you three are three of the people who have been recruited to be part of this effort. Everyone is on board, really wanting to be part of this organization. So you three are three of the 12 new recruits that are coming in." Our Heroes Chris "Remy" Rembrandt * Character: Remy is an extremely nerdy and athletic man trying to keep him and his brother's gym afloat. He works in the IT Department of the Do Good Fellowship. * Background: Remy started off as high school gymnast before managing to make it on a 2008 Summer Olympics team. He would, unfortunately, miss these games due to the disappearance of his parents. Remy would fall on hard times afterward and would spend his free time bonding with his older brother over their mutual love of Ninja Warrior. This connection would give them both the idea to start their own Ninja Warrior-themed training gym. In order to promote their new gym, Remy decided to participate as a contestant on American Ninja Warrior, only to get too overconfident and beef it at the first obstacle on live television. This failure caused Remy and his brother's gym to not get any clients and the gym would start failing. Remy, disillusioned, gave up on gymnastics and began taking on odd jobs so he could keep the gym afloat. Eventually, he wound up working as an IT guy for the Do Good Fellowship. * Superpowers: ** Super Agility: Gives Remy very good jumps and many bonuses when doing something athletic ** Natural Weapon: Remy's super abilities allow him to fight very well and to kick very good. ** Cats Landing: Remy can't be hurt by falling. Nadiya Jones * Character: Nadiya is a highly logical and intelligent scientist who has trouble finding a reason to relate to other people. She works in the R & D Department of the Do Good Fellowship. * Background: Nadiya was born and raised by a second generation British-Bangladeshi mother and an American father, both of whom eventually divorced when she was three, leaving her in the sole custody of her father. Her father, being a scientist, held many lucrative patents that allowed Nadiya to be privately tutored rather than attend school. Since her father worked for the military as a highly paid consultant, Nadiya and her father never stayed in one place for long, which led Nadiya to form little interest in interpersonal relationships. Following in her dad's footsteps, Nadiya would earn a doctorate in Biochemistry at an incredibly young age, and would later earn degrees in Biotechnology and Biomedical Sciences. Years later, she would find a job working for the DGF, where she would develop the ‘smart biopolymer’, which can be used in skin grafts and mimic and heal and adapt like human skin and has the sensitivity of human skin but can be made in a lab and doesn’t need skin donors. * Superpowers ** Shapeshifting: Nadiya can transform parts of her body into inanimate objects. Irene Baker/Kardala * Character: Irene is a kind woman who everyone at the office loves, while Kardala is a thunder goddess somewhat inspired by Kadlu, a goddess in Inuit mythology. Both inhabit the same body. * Superpowers: ** Atmokinesis: Kardala can create weather and other natural phenomena for offensive or utility purposes. ** Superhuman Strength/Durability: Kardala possesses enormous strength and can withstand great amounts of damage. People * Griffin McElroy * Travis McElroy * Justin McElroy * Clint McElroy Category:Commitment Episode Category:Set Up Episode